Mutual Silence Vikturi
by Kuma Kuroko
Summary: Porque él no necesitaba a gente de su edad, inmadura y aburrida. Él lo sabía y por eso con mucho gusto se encargaba de llenar sus expectativas. Y hacer lo que los chicos de su edad no podían. One Shot AU Pairing: Viktuuri [Viktor Nikiforov x Yuuri Katsuki] - YuYuu [Yuri Plisetsky x Yuuri Katsuki] (Insinuaciones) Advertencias: Songfic, Lemon, Lenguaje obsceno,


_Me enamore de la persona incorrecta según la sociedad_

 **MUTUAL SILENCE**

 ** _I haven't seen my ex since we broke up  
_ _ _Probably 'cause he didn't wanna grow up__**

Las relaciones personales no entran en la lista de mis puntos fuertes, en lo más mínimo. Las personas me aburren, muchas han sido movidas por el interés de lo que _fui_ en un pasado no tan lejano, en la leyenda que sigo siendo en mi deporte predilecto. Era patinador profesional, el más grande que ha existido por la cantidad de récords que he marcado y competencias ganadas a nivel nacional e internacional.

Esto atrae gente en busca de sus cinco minutos de fama y estar en la búsqueda del dinero que tengo en el banco. Mis preferencias tampoco dan lugar a este tipo de personas, en su mayoría son mujeres y los pocos hombres que vienen me ven la cara de imbécil, estos casos suelen ser realmente _jóvenes_ en búsqueda de una vida acomodada o por el contrario un empujón en una carrera de por si fracasada.

Sonara muy hipócrita quejarse de estos últimos, tomando en consideración quién ahora está ocupando mi cama, envuelto en las sabanas que cubren su cuerpo desnudo, marcado y cansado por la noche que lo hice tener. Dejó con cuidado la bandeja en la pequeña mesa de noche donde reposan los lentes de pasta azul, sentándome a su lado y pasando mi mano por su cuello apenas notable entre tanta tela.

—Yuuri... es hora de despertarse... Yuuri...—llamo con suavidad, él se mueve, abre sus ojos y me mira apenas un poco, removiéndose en mi cama en busca de energía para despertar plenamente. —Buenos días...

—Buenos días...—bosteza, pasa una de sus manos por su ojo. — ¿Qué hora es?

—Apenas las nueve de la mañana.

—Ummm...—vuelve a acurrucarse, con clara intención de volverse a dormir, mirando encima de él veo a mi perro, Makkachin, boca arriba y durmiendo cómodamente, en lugar de ayudarme a despertar a Yuuri.

—Es hora de desayunar, levántate bello durmiente. —volví mi mano a su cuello, haciendo un poco de cosquillas y sacando una suave risa de él.

—Está bien, está bien...—muy lentamente se sienta, sostiene las sábanas para evitar que mire su pecho marcado, _como si ya no hubiera visto cientos de veces_. Tomo la bandeja y la pongo en la cama, Yuuri coge sus lentes y se los pone, rascando sus ojos bajo estos después, una mala costumbre suya.

—Quizás un desayuno japonés no sea mi especialidad, pero este me queda bastante bien. —bromeo, Yuuri tomo la camisa blanca que olvide recoger y se la pone, abrochando apenas un par de botones para esta vez si acercarse al desayuno.

—Gracias...—murmura un tanto incómodo, comenzando a comer por complacerme más a mí que a si mismo, noto que no quiere comer.

—Tienes un par de llamadas perdidas en tu celular ¿Las vas a devolver? —sabe a quién me refiero, niega con la cabeza, Makkachin ahora despierto por el movimiento en la cama menea su cola de un lado a otro, con ojos suplicantes al adolescente en busca de un poco de comida.

—No quiero. Ya le expliqué claramente, si pretende seguir haciéndolo será por su berrinche usual. —mastica muy lentamente, en busca de destruir por completo la comida y así se sienta menos en su garganta.

Acaricio su cabello para volverme a levantar de la cama, recogiendo las prendas de ropa que aun están en el suelo y echándolas en el cesto de ropa sucia. Se que está dando la mayor parte de su desayuno a Makkachin, es difícil no saber que hace a pesar de no verlo. Tenemos un ambiente silencioso que a ambos nos gusta, tranquilo y calmado, que no suele caracterizar a una persona de su edad.

Dieciséis años, casi diecisiete y si no fuera por como luce no lo habría pensado con esa edad. Es tan tranquilo como un hombre adulto. La moderada penumbra me hace recordar cuando lo vi por primera vez hace unos meses, ha cambiado mucho desde entonces, al menos así es como he podido observarlo por mi parte.

 ** _Now I'm out and wearing something low-cut_**  
 ** _'Bout to get attention from a grownup_**

 _Tengo manía por pasear durante la noche con Makkachin, este lloviendo, nevando, sea cual sea el clima no puedo irme a dormir tranquilo sin antes salir a caminar por un par de cuadras y por desgracia, Makkachin también cuenta con esta mala costumbre. Hoy en Rusia nieva como nunca, las calles llenas de nieve igual que los parques y jardines de las urbanizaciones._

 _Hace un par de minuto en los que Makkachin parece estarme guiando en lugar de ser al revés, andando por calles que usualmente no tránsito por mi poco interés en clubes nocturnos o barrios de no tan buena calaña. Para mi sorpresa, Makkachin se soltó de la correa, corriendo en dirección a quién está sentado en la acera, casi saltando sobre este._

 _Me apresuro a quitárselo de encima, algunas veces este perro es un poco tonto en lo que hace. Lo ordenó a sentarse en lo que pongo la correa de nuevo y evitar que se lance a lamer nuevamente a la persona que atina a reírse y acariciar un poco el hocico de Makkachin._

 _—Lo siento, algunas veces se emociona más de la cuenta. —me disculpo, la persona en cuestión niega con la cabeza._

 _—No importa, me gustan los perros y este es muy lindo. —me sonríe muy suavemente, dejando por finalizada la conversación al volver la vista al frente._

 _Es curioso, porque su ropa no es nada adecuada para este clima, con su delgadez y ropa tan escotada debe estarse congelando, incluso sus labios se ven ligeramente púrpuras y logro fijarme en el temblor que trae en su cuerpo. Luce muy joven, extranjero a juzgar por sus ojos un poco más pequeños._

 _— ¿Se encuentra bien? El frío no es lo más idóneo con esa ropa que lleva. —interrogo por cortesía, como dato aparte de que no pienso que sea bueno ver en una noticia el día de mañana que un adolescente es encontrado muerto por hipotermia o algo peor._

 _—Si, gracias por la preocupación...—me responde sin mirarme a la cara. Suspiro, quitándome el abrigo y poniéndoselo encima, sorprendiendo al muchacho en el proceso, que voltea a mirarme con impresión por lo que acabo de hacer. —Señor-_

 _—Vas a enfermar o algo peor, si lo que buscas es morir, hazlo con dignidad ¿No te parece? —interrogue teniendo la ligera impresión de la idea suicida que ha de tener si está de esta manera._

 _—Mi intención no es suicidarme, lamento si eso es lo que usted cree. —disculpo con una sonrisa débil._

 _— ¿Entonces? Comprendes que no es normal lo que estás haciendo._

 _—Quería escaparme un rato nada más...—susurra aferrándose a mi abrigo, en busca de calor. Quede un tanto pensativo, analizándolo de mejor manera._

 _Este lugar es muy solitario, pero da salida a un club nocturno, a unos cuantos metros hay un bar del cual dentro de un rato saldrán hombres borrachos con nula capacidad de pensar en las consecuencias que acarrearía su acto y mucho menos el daño que harían. Es... Simplemente ridículo dejar a una persona desamparada por la dificultad que tenga._

 _—Si lo que quieres es pasar un rato fuera de casa o lejos de alguien puedes venir a mi casa. —la incredulidad se notó aún más en sus ojos sinceros, tendí mi mano y el la tomo para levantarse, tambaleando un poco en el trayecto._ —Mi conciencia no me dejaría tranquilo por permitir que algo pueda pasar a un niño.

 _—Usted es un hombre muy raro. —sonrió de manera muy cándida. Mis gustos no me permitieron dejar a un lado esta cara tan bella sonriéndome de esa forma, menos sus ojos agradecidos y manos frías en busca de calor._

 _Lo guie hasta mi departamento, observándolo de reojo como no dudaba o pensaba alguna mala intención de mi parte a pesar de ser un par de desconocidos que se hablan por un perro. Se nota distraído, en cierta medida contento por estarse alejando de aquella calle. Hago lo que nunca espere hacer y es ver a un adolescente con deseo._

 _La mayor parte de mi vida he considerado a los pedófilos una abominación rotunda, sin embargo, ahora estoy casi formulándome una idea pecaminosa de mi con este muchacho. Lo que saco en claro de todo ese remolino de pensamientos es que..._

 _Es un chico muy lindo._

 _—Si quieres puedes bañarte y yo te presto ropa._

 _—No hace falta, esperare a que sea de mañana para volver a... casa o algún otro lado. —juega con las mangas del abrigo, Makkachin intenta que juegue con él o eso aparenta. Miro el reloj de reojo, apenas son las once y cuarenta de la noche._

 _—Aún falta mucho para que amanezca o sea una hora decente para deambular por la calle. Insisto, toma un baño, yo te prestare ropa. —doy unos cuantos empujones superficiales para llevarlo al baño dentro de mi habitación. —No veré nada, aunque no te lo pueda parecer, no soy de ese tipo de personas._

 _—Se nota, no lo dudo Señor Nikiforov. —me sonríe simplemente, alzo una ceja ante la mención de mi apellido. —No tardare mucho...—avisa cerrando la puerta con lentitud y de modo silencioso._

 _Me rasque el entrecejo, usualmente no me reconoce gente joven fuera del mundo del patinaje artístico o los deportes de invierno propiamente. Escuché un golpe, no quise tomar importancia a esto. Tome la ropa más pequeña que encontré en mi closeth que con su contextura seguramente quedara grande. Finalizado el baño el extendió su mano fuera en esperando que le diera la ropa._

 _—Eres más delgado de lo que había calculado...—murmure con una mano en mi barbilla, el pantalón apenas se mantenía en su lugar y la camisa iba arremangada hasta casi un extremo. Ahora luce como un niño pequeño con la ropa de su padre puesta._

 _—No suelen decirme eso. —su tono incómodo es fácil de notar. —Lamento la molestia. —baja la mirada avergonzado._

 _—No te preocupes. Acomódate cuanto quieras, yo dormiré en el sofá. —tome mi almohada y salí de la habitación, al menos esa fue mi intención en un principio antes de que el me tomara de la mano._

 _—Podría... ¿Podría dormir conmigo? —aquella petición resulta extraña ¿Lo pediría por alguna...? —No suelo dormir solo, incluso en mi casa, por favor..._

 _—Está bien. —suspire un poco más aliviado de que se tratase de una simple costumbre y no una especie de interés en mi persona específicamente. —Eso claro, si eres tan amable de decirme tu nombre. —ladee la cabeza, sonriendo para dar un poco de confianza a la insegura mirada._

 _—Me llamo Yuuri._

 ** _'Cause you hold me like a woman_**  
 ** _In a way I've never felt before_**

 _Dormimos sin más, al par de horas alcance a sentir a Makkachin subiéndose en la cama y nada más. Yuuri no se mueve en lo más mínimo, como si mi sola presencia en la cama lo tranquiliza. Puedo excusarme cuando despierte que se trató de un movimiento involuntario, uno que me haría muy feliz sin justificación, abrazarlo y sentir el calor que de su cuerpo emana como un ser vivo._

 _Se siente pequeño entre mis brazos, su piel suave, respiración lenta, rostro tranquilo y de mejillas un tanto raras, no alcanzo a distinguir muy bien de que se trata por la penumbra típica de la madrugada. No es importante..._

 _Si se va mañana, puedo convencerlo de vernos de nuevo ¿No?_

— ¿Me escuchaste? —parpadeé rápidamente, fijándome en mi acompañante que me mira esperando una respuesta, negué con la cabeza. —Pensé que podríamos ir a practicar hoy.

—Si hubieras comido todo tu desayuno lo consideraría. —sonreí con gentileza y él desvió la mirada a la televisión, acariciando de manera distraída al mimado de mi perro. —No puedes engañarme cuando de tu salud se trata.

—Ya estoy bien, no me desmayaría. —expresa ansioso por mi negativa al respecto, suspiro rascando mi entrecejo. —Puedo hacerlo, sabes que puedo.

—Me preocupa lo que pasa después de cada entrenamiento, no el entrenamiento en si Yuuri. Debes estar listo, cada vez falta menos tiempo y lo sabes, a pesar de eso no estas siendo responsable con respecto a tu alimentación. —regañe con moderado desdén, Yuuri se levanta del sofá, caminando de este a la habitación con obvia intención de ignorar lo que acabo de decir.

Es necio, terco como una maldita mula y lo peor del caso es que eso me gusta, es fuerte n lo que quiere, el único problema es su naturaleza sensible con respecto a las palabras de los demás. Lo veo salir de la habitación con él bolso donde ha de llevar los patines, ropa para practicar, zapatillas... Todo lo que necesita.

— ¿No dejaras de ir, aunque te lo pida?

—Eres mi pareja, no mi padre y ni siquiera a él lo he obedecido ¿Qué crees? —entrecierra los ojos en señal de desafío, niego con la cabeza, levantándome resignado a acompañarlo. —Intentare comer, sabes que es... difícil hacerlo.

—Confió en que así sea. —concluí en un largo bostezo, aún tengo un poco de pereza.

Salimos de casa tomados de la mano y tras un rato nos soltamos, hablando con tranquilidad acerca de la práctica que Yuuri debía hacer hoy. Muchos nos ven raro, ya es rutinario pues pasamos todos los días por aquí y no importa cuánto tiempo pase, no dejaran de mirarnos con odio por tener el conocimiento de lo que ambos sentimos por el otro, la relación que compartimos. Llegamos finalmente a la pista de hielo que a su vez conecta con un salón de danza, durante ciertas épocas del año traen a determinados deportistas para entrenar, por ahora y con la suerte de nuestro lado está vacío.

Lo ayudo a estirar, en poco tiempo estamos los dos en la pista de hielo, el ensaya la coreografía que hice especialmente para él, falla algunos saltos, acaba tirado en el hielo por unos minutos, pensando en que hacer para no equivocarse, acabando con un resoplido frustrado.

—Haz hecho suficientes rotaciones, debes practicar su aterrizaje, por lo demás estas preparado. —aseguro, el sacude el exceso de hielo raspado de sus ropas.

— ¿De verdad lo crees?

—Si, de todos modos, aún tenemos más de un mes para seguir practicando.

Su mirada angustiada al respecto no es disimulada en lo más mínimo, Yuuri vuelve a lo suyo, patinar como el bello príncipe que es y que hasta la fecha nadie se había percatado de que así era. Me parece incluso decepcionante que frente a varios entrenadores de gran calibre como Celestino y Yakov, quien fue incluso mi entrenador durante mi carrera, no hayan notado su potencial. En cierta medida es entendible, Yuuri tiene una capacidad de ocultar sus talentos entre tanta inseguridad que lo llena.

 ** _And it makes me wanna hold on  
_ _And it makes me wanna be all yours_**

 _— ¿Tu número? —parpadeo sorprendido por cómo me devuelve mi celular con una tímida sonrisa._

 _—Pensé que... podríamos hablarnos otro día en mejores condiciones, unas en las que luzca tan patético. —burla de su propio estado. —Estoy seguro de que eres una persona interesante._

 _— ¿Algo que ver con que me conozcas?_

 _—Para nada, solo que... Sería bueno tener a alguien con quien poder escapar de mis problemas ¿me entiendes? —ladee la cabeza, intentando comprender a que se refiere. —S-si lo molesta no hay problema tampoco. —se apresura al notar mi tardada respuesta._

 _—No hay problema alguno, solo deseo no ser tomado como un simple escape. —su alivio ante mi afirmativa tome su mano y deposite un beso en esta como claro coqueteo, sonrojándolo._

...

 _—Llamaste demasiado pronto ¿Paso algo malo?_

 _—Ni siquiera pude entrar a mi casa. Apenas... apenas estuve delante de la casa. —apoyo la cara en su mano con la preocupación irradiando en su ser, usando lentes que no sabia necesitaba, aunque yo no entiendo a que viene tal preocupación de no desear estar en casa bajo ningún concepto, más aún él que está viviendo ahora lo que puede asimilar una crisis o depresión._

 _—Sin ánimos de ser chismoso ¿Qué ocurre exactamente? Mi opinión puede servirte de algo después de todo. —di un largo trago a mi café caliente, últimamente me importa poco quemarme la lengua al beberlo._

 _—Si te lo digo me lanzarías ese café a la cara, como muchos otros. —que respuesta más insustancial. —Hasta ahora solo un par de personas me han entendido a medias, mi vida escolar es... desastrosa. —apretó los labios, incapaz de verme a los ojos como si tuviera vergüenza por el hecho que lo atormenta._

 _— ¿Es tu orientación? —asiente muy lentamente, con miedo a lo que pueda decir al respecto. —Comprendo que la sociedad te amedrente mucho al respecto, pero si te gusta, te gusta, no vale la pena que lo escondas. Yo siento atracción por los hombres también, creí que es obvio._

 _—Los actos y apariencias son engañosos. Muchos son capaces de golpearme e intentar violarme siendo heterosexuales. —su sonrisa se rompe ante lo que dice. —Lo siento por... hablar de esto, no debe importante en lo más mínimo lo que un niñato te diga..._

 _—Yuuri, de no interesarme al menos un poco, no estaríamos aquí, siéntete libre de explicarme que te atormenta, estoy muy curioso por cómo te encontré ayer._ — _él me mira con ojos llenos de esperanza al entendimiento, algo que aparentemente ni en su casa posee._

 _No pudo decirme mucho, tampoco se lo permití, el café estabas lleno de gente entrometida que no tiene más nada que hacer en sus vidas más que enterarse de la ajena. Hasta donde pude entender estaba huyendo de su novio, que con lo poco que oí, es un niño por demás inmaduro, mira que intentar forzarlo a fumar para hacerlo lucir bien y casi exigir la relación para "cuidarlo" de los matones de instinto._

 _Yuuri tiene mucha cabeza, al menos la suficiente para no dejarse llevar por los caprichos de su exnovio, la peor parte de ellos. Una vez bastante alejados del café Yuuri me tomo de la mano, abriendo la boca y cerrándola al instante._

 _— ¿Quieres decirme algo?_

 _—Podría... ¿Podría quedarme en tu casa hoy? Mañana dejare de molestarte, te lo prometo, solo necesito un día más para._ _—apreté su mano, llevándola a mis labios y depositando un beso en esta. —Se-Señor..._

 _—Puedes llamarme Viktor y quedarte el tiempo que gustes en mi casa, tener buena compañía nunca es algo que sobre. —sonreí cariñosamente al adolescente._

 _Su rostro acabó rojo, lleno de vergüenza por mi propósito que puede mal interpretarse de muchas maneras. Necesito saber más de él, es una curiosidad que ha llegado a mí y no he podido dejar de pensar en su manera de hablar, en su ser tan sincero y tranquilo. No se parece en lo más mínimo a los adolescentes que he podido ver, sueno como un viejo y es hasta gracioso._

 _Tal vez dejar de lado la ética por esta vez no esté tan mal. Solo son... Unos veinte años de diferencia._

 ** _Guys my age don't know how to treat me  
_ _Don't know how to treat me, don't know how to treat me_**

—Yuri no deja de molestar. —dejo el celular en la mesa, rascándose un poco la frente. —Ya hablé con él, sigue insistiendo, no puedo estar tranquilo con esto.

—Te comprare una nueva línea mañana. —Yuuri acomodo los palillos chinos en mi mano, venir a comer sushi con un japonés fue buena idea. —Quizás también un celular, iré a ver al sastre para tu traje así que está de paso.

—El celular no es necesario, solo una línea nueva. —suspira con pena, no le gusta lo que llene de regalos, se a que viene esto y me enoja por no permitirme tratarlo a mi manera.

Se que no es del tipo que gusta de ir de fiestas, tampoco beber, la idea de perforarse o tatuarse lo pone tan pálido como una hoja de papel, los videojuegos apenas lo entretienen, las redes sociales no son lo suyo y prefiere música más clásica. En resumen... _Todo lo contrario, a lo que pudo describirme de su novio._

Este le daba cada regalo más pomposo que el otro como multitud de peluches que llegaban a ser exagerados por la cantidad, los ramos de flores casi cada semana que se perdían pronto, la urgencia de ser visto a su lado para demostrar su relación, incluso el pedido de tener relaciones sexuales en un baño público de mierda en el que pudo haber pasado más de una desgracia por siquiera respirar el aire de ese lugar.

Un niño inmaduro que no piensa más que en verse genial, creerse una especie de mafioso capaz de cualquier cosa en la vida y no me sorprendería que más de una droga tuviera, me preguntó _como_ Yakov pudo hacerse cargo de semejante espécimen y hacerlo un patinador ya conocido.

 _Yuri Plisetsky es la piedra en el zapato de mi relación._

Yuuri vive inquieto por su aparición, que se altere, que le haga algo de lo que no sepa o pueda defenderse por su actitud tan sumisa ante el mundo. Por su parte, yo lo aborrezco al punto de casi ignorar su existencia por un motivo un poco diferente, al menos Yuuri hasta la fecha no sabe que mi desprecio a él viene por eso...

—Estuve pensando en ir a hablar con mis padres, decirles de frente que estoy bien. Yuri pudo decir cualquier tontera con tal de preocuparlos más y causar algún revuelo. —mastica el bocado que metió a su boca, hago un pequeño destrozo con mi comida por culpa de estos dos palitos del demonio. —Puedo pedirte un tenedor.

—Yo puedo tranquilo, yo sé que puedo. —bromeaba con el ceño fruncido, apenas comiendo un arroz de todo el rollo de sushi destrozado en el plato. Yuuri se rio de forma tan bella que hacía valer la pena el ligero ridículo que puedo estar haciendo.

 _G **uys my age don't know how to touch me**  
_ ** _Don't know how to love me good_**

 _¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos viviendo juntos? Quizás un mes, quizás un par de semanas más. El tiempo con él pasa mucho más lento, ameno y disfrutable. Algunas noches hemos ido a cenar, he comprado ropa casi por desesperación a que no vuelva a su casa y se quede conmigo, robarle besos se hizo mutuo a ver quién lo hace primero o cual sorprende más al otro, Makkachin ahora hace más caso a él que a mi... Claro, si Yuuri da de su comida obviamente el tonto de mi perro lo va a preferir._

 _Sin embargo, no hemos tenido nada más que besos, por supuesto que quisiera volverlo más íntimo, la culpa de que se trata de un adolescente de 16 que en cualquier momento se puede arrepentir y decirme pedófilo me aterra, esto puede estar un poco paranoico, pero ¡Eh! Entiéndanme, es la primera vez que tengo una especie de relación así._

 _Por otro lado, por lo que me ha contado no soporta a su novio... o exnovio, ni Yuuri sabe cómo denominarlo. Para mí no es sorpresa que ya haya hecho sexo, no es un virgen que no comprende lenguaje corporal entre otros, solo que he escuchado cada queja de esos encuentros sexuales en los cuales el disfrute es casi nulo._

 _Y que decir, yo podría hacer un pequeño cambio a su cuerpo frustrado._

 _Por ejemplo, hoy, pasamos de una conversación de una película acerca de un día libre para permitir todo crimen existente a estar en mi cuarto besándonos con claro rumbo a lo que se pueden estar imaginando. Makkachin se mantiene fuera de la habitación mientras Yuuri me permite acariciarlo y comenzar a deshacerme de nuestra ropa._

 _Al separarnos del beso su rostro sonrojado y expresión deseosa fue una especie de señal o permiso a seguir, al quitarle la camisa con la suficiente luz en mi cuarto logré ver algo que, sencillamente no me espere._

 _— ¿Qué son esas marcas? —arrugue el entrecejo y Yuuri miro en la misma dirección. En su estómago hay... unas marcas muy extrañas de forma vertical. Esta es la primera vez que lo veo sin camisa, tampoco anda por la casa en ropa interior como yo para darme un momento fijo de haber notado esto._

 _— ¿Eh?_

 _—Estas muy... delgado. —parpadee fijándome más en el asunto, puedo ver su barriga hundida, puedo dotar sus costillas apenas, pero no es la idea de un cuerpo sano._

 _—Viktor, estoy gordo. —contradijo al instante, mirándome con incomodidad, acabe sentado en la cama, restregándome la cara, eso explica porque sus mejillas también están ligeramente hundidas también._

 _— ¿Gordo? ¿Enserio?_

 _—Claro que si, mírame, aun no estoy delgado._

 _—Por el amor de dios... ¿No pensabas decirme que eres anoréxico? —no sé si molestarme por eso o pensar que él ni siquiera lo sabe._

 _—Es que n-no lo soy. —miro a otro lado. —Yuri quería que fuera delgado, en el colegio me llamaban cerdo y mi familia me dijo que debía verme bien para Yuri. —conté hasta diez, no es su culpa que todos lo estén incitando y ahora se crea una morsa cuando pronto pasara a ser un saco de huesos. Me levante de la cama. — ¿Viktor?_

 _Para cuando volví deje un plato con un sándwich simple, jamón, queso, lechuga y tomate, Yuuri aparto el plato casi al instante y lo volví a empujar._

 _—Come._

 _—Ya cenamos._

 _—Makkachin ceno, tu apenas tocaste la comida, así que, come. —insistí, soy patinador, no psicólogo y si no es la mejor manera pues... a la mierda._

 _—No tengo hambre._

 _—Pues quiero que la tengas y comas. —el arrugo el entrecejo, evidentemente molesto por mi trato. —Escúchame una cosa, si pretendes seguir aquí, o siquiera hablando conmigo debes comer, deberías saber que te estas matando._

 _—Estoy gordo._

 _— ¿Y eso que? Eres precioso estando así y si alcanzas un peso más razonable lo serás aún más. Si ellos te decían que estabas gordo ya no importa, no están aquí en este momento y yo sería incapaz de decirte de alguna manera en la que te sientas herido._ —sus ojos se aguaron, apretando los labios. _—Enfermarte aún más por esto es un desperdicio, no vale la pena que sufras o te preocupes de la opinión de gente así._

 _—Tu tampoco me querría si estuviera gordo. —sollozo. —No quiero que tú me dejes._

 _—Ni en un loco error lo haría, quiero que estés bien. —di un beso a su frente. —Ahora come, es enserio._

 ** _Guys my age don't know how to keep me  
_ _Don't know how to keep me, don't know how to keep me_**

—50 kilos, nada mal. —Yuuri parecía estar al borde de un ataque al corazón por ver ese número, subir 20 kilos en menor tiempo del que tardo en bajarlos debe atormentarlo un poco. —Y más precioso que nunca. —bese su mejilla.

—Estoy... gordísimo.

—Para nada, créeme. Además, pronto todos podrán ver que no importa lo que hagan, es imposible que dejes de ser un bello principe. —lo abrace por la espalda, el solo recostó la cabeza, evidentemente inconforme.

Llevarlo a un psicólogo se ha hecho del todo imposible por el pequeño detalle de ser menor de edad, sigo buscando que alguno no me exija llevar a sus padres a la consulta. No tengo mucha atención al respecto, Yuuri toma muy en cuenta lo que yo le digo, principalmente sobre su salud y que, sin ella, no pensaría ni por asomo entrenarlo para participar en competencias de patinaje.

— ¿No te sientes _lindo_ ahora? —tenemos un juego interno por algo que él me dijo hace un tiempo, uno que él entiende perfectamente.

—No, pero es algo que tú sabes cómo resolver. —se giró, pasando sus brazos por sobre mis hombros, dando inicio al contacto fogoso que se hace más profundo.

Nuestra capacidad para viajar de la sala hacia la cama y estar haciendo el amor sin darnos ni cuenta. La piel de Yuuri es suave, cálida y pálida, tanto como la mia, sería bonito ir a la playa alguna vez. Me permite moverlo a mi antojo, invadir su cuerpo hasta rozarle el alma y hacerlo disfrutar como _los chicos de su edad no han podido hacerlo_.

Llega al orgasmo con simples caricias a sus piernas, a apretar sus glúteos con mis dos manos, meter un dedo en su entrada siempre estrecha sin importar cuantas veces lo hagamos. En ocasiones como estas él me tumba, se encarga de excitarme y prepararse por si mismo y luego montarme, cosa que no dura mucho por el ataque de pudor que lo embarga.

Me siento y tomo su rostro, besándolo mientras con dificultad me muevo, dando estocadas que traen gemidos ahogados entre nuestro beso, enroscando nuestras lenguas en una búsqueda de dominancia. Lo pego del cabezal de la cama, Yuuri se aferra a mi espalda llenándola de arañazos, eso me gusta, me excita, que tenga la necesidad d apretar con tanta fuerza mi piel por el placer que proporciono en su cuerpo.

— _Vik-Viktya..._ —abraza mi cuello y una de sus manos me tira del cabello en lo que beso su cuello, lo chupo, lo muerdo para marcarlo en arrebato de pasión, de la pasión que solo Yuuri enciende en mí, mi mejor y único amante, uno que en mi vida espere tener.

Siento humedad en mi abdomen, paso una de mis manos por este y lamo el líquido espeso que recogí, avergonzándolo por esto, Yuuri aprieta más sus piernas a mi alrededor, por consecuencia me junto más a él, más profundo. Pegó mi frente con la suya, respirando el mismo y caliente aliento, sonriendo por lo que veo.

—Eres tan lindo Yuuri... _YA lyublyu tebya._ —ronroneo dando un pequeño beso a su nariz, sus ojos chispeantes demuestran la alegría ante mi confesión, esa que hago cada vez que repetimos este acto propio de dos amantes.

En este momento no importa nada más, porque solo somos _amantes_ amándose, la redundancia se me antoja perfecta y que deseo permanezca así.

 _Guys my age don't know how to touch me  
_ _Don't know how to love me good_

 _— ¿Qué haces? —Yuuri cayó al suelo por el susto, sonrojándose a los pocos segundos. — ¿Piensas hacer algo con eso? —entrecierro los ojos._

 _—Que-quería ver si me quedaban. —tartamudeo lleno de nervios, mi duda venía a ¿Qué vienen esos nervios? Que este con mis patines puesto me trae cierta molestia, más de uno lo ha hecho y sacado fotos con ellos, por no decir que incluso me los intentaron robar._

 _— ¿Y?_

 _—N-no pienses nada raro... Quería ir a patinar. —alce una ceja, hasta ahora nunca lo había visto con interés en eso, el único detalle referente a esto fue verlo hacer estiramientos una mañana. —Mis patines están en mi casa, en mi habitación y si voy mi madre no me dejara salir en un tiempo._

 _— ¿Eres patinador? No lo habías mencionado hasta ahora._

 _—temía que pensaras que quería aprovecharme de ti por eso o algo peor. —aparentemente soy más evidente de lo que me imagine en un principio, que horror. —Tengo ganas de ir, creí que me quedarían, pero son muy grandes._

 _—Tenía veintinueve años cuando me retire, obviamente son grandes para el principe. —di un beso a su pie, cuyos moretones típicos de los patinadores apenas son perceptibles y ya que los pie son mi fetiche no preste atención a ellos. —Vístete, iremos a comprarte unos._

 _—Los míos están bien. —se apresuró a negar, cuando le compre un celular nuevo lo rechazo por completo y estuvo a punto de devolverlo a la tienda, he de admitir que mi venita manipuladora ha hecho bastante estos días. —Yuri me los compro, están casi nuevos._

 _—Dudo mucho que esos patines sean tan buenos como los que yo te comprare, déjate mimar un poco ¿sí?_

 _—Soy menor que tú, pero no me gusta que me trates como a un niño mimado. —quejumbro notablemente incómodo, entiendo eso, sin embargo, me gusta mimarlo, la idea de lucir como Suggar daddy cada vez es más tentadora. —No necesito patines nuevos, los míos están bien, además aflojarlos es... horrible._

 _—hagamos un trato, te compro los patines nuevos para que estén de repuesto en lo que buscas los tuyos. —su expresión reflejando la pregunta de "¿es enserio?" puede ser muy graciosa. —Ni siquiera yo tuve un solo par, también es el regalo típico, así que... ¿Qué me dices?_

 _—Solo no gastes demasiado dinero en ellos ¿Sí?_

 _—Como desees._

 **...**

 _—A estas horas la pista suele estar vacía así que es buen momento para que los pruebes. —amarre los cordones del patín, costo un poco encontrar su talla, todo porque no quería uno muy caro. La obvia mueca de incomodidad por la presión que ejercen la ignore._ — ¿patinas por diversión?

 _—No en realidad, cuando era pequeño te veía mucho por la televisión, así que cuando nos mudamos a Rusia creí que podría patinar a nivel profesional y conocerte algún día de esa manera. —me relataba con tono nostálgico, comencé a amarrar el otro patín. —Te retiraste después, mi esperanza se murió al poco tiempo._

 _—Y mira el giro, me conociste fuera de la pista ¿Decepcionado? —Alcé la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos cuando me respondiera, lo que recibí fue un casto beso en los labios._

 _—Es mucho mejor de lo que me imagine, Viktya. —mi corazón retumbó por cómo me miraba mientras sonreía, por la forma en que expreso aquella alegría._

 _Está feliz de haberme conocido como un hombre cualquiera, no por ser Viktor Nikiforov a pesar de haberlo sabido todo el tiempo._

 ** _All he ever wanted was to go down  
_ _What we supposed to do with all his friends around? (yeah)_**

 _— ¿Ya no piensas patinador? —pregunte patinando a su lado, iba un poco lento por la misma incomodidad de los patines nuevos. —Dentro de unos 5 meses empezaran las competiciones, supongo que quieres participar, si es que no has participado antes en alguna... ¿Lo has hecho?_

 _—Competí unas cuantas veces, gane en segundo y tercer lugar, pero hace mucho que ya no lo hago..._

 _— ¿Por qué? Pretendías ser profesional, no tiene explicación que lo dejes de-_

 _—Yuri lo hace mejor, ambos practicábamos juntos y mis rutinas no eran buenas, de-deje de ir a las competencias porque no quería hacer el ridículo frente a él. Me pidió que no entrara en las competencias y no estorbar. —estuve a punto de caerme al hielo por soberano comentario, ese niñato que tanto poder tenía sobre Yuuri para que él haga tanto caso a sus órdenes._

 _—Déjame ver si entiendo. —me detuve y él conmigo. —Dejaste ir, casi sin posibilidad a continuar, tu carrera profesional, por algo que ÉL, te dijo hacer ¿¡Que clase de pensamiento propio tienes!? —francamente me tiene un poco harto saber la sumisión tan absoluta de Yuuri._

 _—Él cuidaba de mí en él colegio. —que, por cierto, dejo de asistir por estar conmigo, ya tendría el año más que reprobado. —E-éramos un grupo y le hacían caso a él. Mis padres son amigos de los suyos y están a favor de una relación nuestra porque Yuri es... como un buen esposo o algo así. —su nivel de bochorno debe estar fuera del límite por lo que me está contando, aparte de todo ¿Qué clase de matrimonio arreglado es ese? —Mi madre quiere a alguien que cuide de mí. —jugaba con la tela de su camisa, nervioso._

 _—Yuuri, por más que te cuide, que tus padres lo quieran a tu lado... No puedes dejarte dominar de esa manera, eres un hombre ¿Qué no? Seas o no Gay, eso es irrelevante al asunto. Debes aprender a cuidar de ti mismo._

 _—Pero... no puedo estar solo... tengo miedo a estar solo...—sollozo, moqueando. —Siempre que estoy solo pasan cosas malas y con Yuri no tenía vida más que hacer lo que él dijera... Por eso me Salí del club Nocturno aquella noche, no quería... seguir así._

 _— ¿Y morirte de hipotermia?_

 _—... No sabía que hacer, me quede ahí por un par de horas hasta que llegaste tú. —apretó su brazo, esperando alguna especie de reacción mucho peor de mi parte. Suspire negando con la cabeza, ya no hace falta amargarme más, creo que ya se lo suficiente para entender lo motivos de tener a este japonés metido en mi casa aun con el disfrute que me da que este ahí._

 _—Para irme tranquilo necesito ver que hubo una razón para ese imbécil para impedirte patinar. —me resigne por completo, el asintió de modo apenas notable. — ¿Tienes alguna rutina propia...? ¿Recuerdas alguna de las mías? —que asintiera dio un poco de miedo. —Muéstrame que tal lo haces entonces._

 _Salí de la pista en la espera de que haría, de los tantos años que patine y me coreografié a mí mismo no sé cuál de todas usaría. Abrí los ojos con sorpresa al percatarme de lo que pensaba hacer, de la melodía que por su mente debe estar pasando mientras patina tan coordinadamente como los patines se lo permiten._

 _—Stammi viticino...—murmuro apoyando los brazos del muro, sin apartar la vista de su cuerpo delgado moviéndose al compás de la música que solo llena nuestras cabezas y no él ambiente, hace saltos simples, con expresión dolorida, llegado el momento que ni siquiera yo pude hacer perfecto por la carencia de una persona a quién dedicárselo._

 _Él lo hacía para mí, apartándose con una sonrisa y volviendo al centro de la pista, para cuando volví a la realidad había concluido, jadeando y dejándose caer al hielo agotado. Fue... fue simplemente hermoso, los saltos evidentemente son un dato importante, pero tiene una capacidad innata para hacer que cualquiera se quede hechizado mirándolo._

 _— ¿Qué... que tal estuvo? —preguntó en la espera de alguna opinión, fuera cual fuera y yo permanecí mudo por unos largos minutos. — ¿Viktor?_

 _— ¿Qué saltos sabes hacer? —Yuuri no comprendió a que vino una pregunta en lugar de una respuesta a lo que acaba de hacer. Ante la respuesta que me dio, mi mente empezó a maquinar algo en pro de él y una especie de excusa para involucrarme de nuevo en el mundo del patinaje artístico con mayor ímpetu._

 _La leyenda puede hacer a una nueva y más bella ¿no?_

 ** _Smoking weed, he'd never wanna leave the house  
_ _Got an empty cushion on that sofa now_**

—Yuri competirá también ¿Qué hago si me cruzo con él? —di un beso en su nuca, la mayoría de las veces hablamos un rato luego de concluir nuestro acto amoroso, buena parte de la tensión se va con eso así que, estamos mucho más calmados en estas pláticas.

—No lo veras hasta que se haga tu turno, la preocupación al respecto es completamente innecesaria. —Para que negarlo, usar ciertos contactos y pequeñísimos sobornos como un autógrafo o una foto, fue algo de mucha utilidad.

En primera para que permitieran a Yuuri participar, debido a su poca presencia como patinador no lo tomaron en cuenta para la competencia, luego hacer énfasis en que quería que fuera la última presentación de todas, que fuera la gran sorpresa para todos.

Coreografié sus dos rutinas, escogí la música y Yuuri se encargó de diseñar los trajes que quería, nada excesivamente vistoso, excepto el que usaría primero, que es igual a uno de los que muchos recuerdan de mi adolescencia, cuando tenía el cabello largo, ya fue hace mucho.

 _Me estoy sintiendo realmente viejo..._

—Cuando me vea va a enloquecer, puede que llame a mis padres...—giro para mirarme. — ¿Qué hago si eso ocurre? No quiero que me prohíban alejarme de ti o intenten algo en tu contra.

—Tienes dieciséis años, casi diecisiete, en este país mientras más pronto te hagas independiente mejor y aunque esto vaya a sonar muy mal... ¿Crees que tomarían en cuenta un abuso si es de esta naturaleza? —suspiro más aliviado, sabiendo que no sería así, al menos en este estado denunciar un abuso de parte de un hombre es... igual a ganarte la burla de todos los oficiales o del juez.

— ¿acaso lo sabes todo? —preguntó burlón, con tono adormilado.

—Puede ser, es un beneficio de estar durmiendo con un anciano ¿no? —bromeé, el paso un dedo por mi fleco, echándolo atrás para ver bien mi cara.

—Un antepasado, que dramático eres con eso. —me dio un pequeño beso. — _Oyasuminasai._

—Buenas noches. —reí, escucharlo hablar japonés es una de las cosas que más me encanta, me preguntó si siente lo mismo por mi cuando hablo en ruso.

* * *

—E-esto es mala idea, mejor vámonos. —alce una ceja mirando a Yuuri con sorpresa por lo que dijo ¿Enserio a estas alturas se está arrepintiendo? Solo falta que lo llamen por los altavoces.

—No nos vamos a ir, ya estamos aquí ¿Pasa algo?

—Yu-Yuri esta de segundo y está ahí, ha-hare el ridículo. —respira agitado, debí haber insistido que usara auriculares en lugar de permitir que escuchara los aplausos del público, pues, duela lo que me duela, el rubio tiene talento.

—Llevas mucho tiempo practicando y me tienes a mi junto a ti ¿Enserio te ves con la capacidad de fracasar a estas alturas? Ignora todo a tu alrededor, recuerda que solo debes enfocarte en _mí._ —enfatice y él asintió aun lleno de nervios como si este fuera su estado natural.

Lo llamaron por los altos parlantes, en la pantalla apareció él junto a mí. Tomé su chaqueta y los protectores, el soltó una gran bocanada de aire, le sonreí para transmitir un poco de confianza. La cámara lo sigue hasta el centro de la pista donde cerro los ojos y quedo en posición.

— ¿Yuuri? —mire de reojo a mi lado, el rubio de ojos verdes que miraba incrédulo a mi amante y pupilo, estoy más que seguro que acabara con la mandíbula caída de la impresión

 _T **old him, "good luck with the next one"**  
_ ** _Maybe she'll be just as immature_**

Yuuri comenzó, _Ai no tsuite: Eros_ , la canción que nos describe en las noches, al contrario del Agape que nos identifica frente a todo el mundo. Ya no esta tan delgado, alcanzo los 59 kilos que es un peso razonable para su edad y contextura, sus mejillas más rellenas, sus caderas lucieron tan pronunciadas como siempre y retaguardia cubierta a medias por la media falda que vuela por la velocidad durante su secuencia de pasos.

Nadie aparta la vista de él, que los hechiza con sus movimientos sensuales en busca de seducción clara y sin miramientos. Sus miradas insinuantes hacia mi cada vez que pasa medianamente cerca, los saltos entrenados tantas veces que literalmente lo ahorcaría si los falla.

Luce tan... _perfecto,_ tan feliz, demostrando el tema que planteamos en secretos del resto. Su alegría por patinar no se puede disimular, como si aquella parte reprimida de su ser al estar privado de competir este a flote con la mayor de sus sonrisas disfrazada de seducción.

La conclusión perfecta y el estallido del público, a mi lado _Yuri_ permanece estático y frío de la impresión por lo que sus ojos acaban de ver, sonara muy infantil, pero espero que se esté arrepintiendo de muchas cosas y retorciendo en su interior por saber que Yuuri no es suyo... Si no que ya se pertenece a si mismo, pues soy incapaz de atribuirme lo que tampoco es mio.

Me dirijo a donde Yuuri espera para ver su puntuación, poniéndose sus lentes en un intentó de ver algo en esa pantalla tan desgraciadamente brillante, no sé que clase de ojos son capaces de ver eso sin entrecerrarlos.

— ¡112.23 puntos! Una muy buena marca personal.

—ya ves, salió muy, muy bien—lo abrace con disimulo para no atraer mayores miradas a nosotros, Yuuri no me respondió, llevo las manos a su cara, temblando, supongo que ya ha sido suficiente impresión para un día.

...

—No encuentro mi celular...—tanteaba sus bolsillos, saqué de mi abrigo el aparato y se lo tendí. —Gracias.

—Podemos ir a comer si quieres, lo que prefieras excepto comida japonesa. —advertí al notar su clara intención de pedir aquel plato que desde su niñez no había comido y al hacerlo, su hambre se avivo gracias a los cielos.

—Pues... ir a-

— ¡YUURI KATSUKI! —se detuvo y volteó en dirección al grito de llamado, yo apenas me fije en quién se trataba. —A donde coño crees que-

—Voy a comer, con mi pareja. —respondió sin demostrar la preocupación que sus manos sudorosas denotan, Yuri resoplo, acercándose, ambos son casi del mismo tamaño, Yuri es un par de centímetros más alto apenas.

— ¿Con tu pareja? ¿Ese anciano de ahí? No me hagas reír. Nos vamos, a tu casa, tus padres quieren hablar contigo. —impedí que lo tomara de la muñeca, apartándolos sin forcejear con Yuri. —lárgate imbécil, nadie te llamo.

—Tampoco a ti y aquí estas. Si nos disculpas, no tenemos tanto tiempo como tú para molestar. —sonreí falsamente. —Andando. —solté a Yuri y puse una mano sobre el hombro de Yuuri, quién iba a mi lado sin más.

— ¡no te atrevas a irte con él cerdo! —el cuerpo de Yuuri vibro ante el apodo. —Vuelve aquí maldita bola de grasa.

—No lo escuches, a palabras necias oídos sordos...—indique entre susurros, sabiendo que Yuuri acabaría llorando.

El más mínimo comentario con respecto a su cuerpo, viniendo de quién viniera, es una condena para su estado emocional, su sensibilidad es un verdadero problema que simplemente no me importa. Yuuri es así y lo adoro a pesar de este problema, la verdadera molestia es quién ahora no deja de fastidiarlo para verlo mal. Lo peor del caso, es que no es la primera vez que lo hace en público.

— ¡CERDO! —insistía, incluso fuera del lugar, metí a Yuuri de un empujón en el auto, subiendo a este rápido y arrancando, dejando atrás al rubio que suda como lo dicho por la carrera que dio en un intento de alcanzarnos.

 _¿Por qué se siente tan satisfecho de hacerlo sufrir?_

—Ya no... ya no tengo hambre. —sollozo tapándose la cara con las manos, lo supuse...

 ** _Gotta thank him, he's the reason  
_ _That I'll find out what I'm looking for_**

 _—Hasta que te da la gana de aparecer, llevo casi dos malditos meses buscándote ¿Dónde te metiste cerdo?_

 _—Estuve... por ahí._

 _Pedí una rebanada de pastel de chocolate con arequipe, a un par de mesas de Yuuri y su exnovio que, siendo sincero, me imagine más grande, más intimidante. Yuuri literalmente me describía un tigre y yo veo un gato, aunque su postura y actitud con unas simples palabras noto que es más cuestión de temperamento que tamaño, quizás es fuerte sin aparentarlo. Se ve tan nervioso frente la mirada verdosa del rubio._

 _—Sea cual sea el punto, lo que seas que hayas hecho ahora no me importa, iremos a tu casa a hablar con tus padres, ya después me explicaras que-_

 _—No pienso volver a mi casa. —en lo que aguardaba la llegada del rubio pidió un café y un postre de fresas y arándanos. —Tampoco quiero volver contigo, pensé que haberme desaparecido era una señal obvia de que habíamos terminado la relación._

 _—Volviste con mayor sentido del humor, como si estar más gordo de repente no fuera suficiente ¿metido en un restaurante de comida rápida? —mofo con sonrisa cizañera, Yuuri bajo la mirada por el comentario, hablar de su gordura es traer debilidad a él sin dar ni un solo golpe físico. —Como te decía, iremos a tu casa lo quieras o no, antes de que tus padres me sigan achacando tu desaparición._

 _—Es culpa tuya, culpa de ellos... Como yo te decía, no pienso volver con ninguno de ustedes, estoy mucho mejor ahora con alguien que de verdad me quiere y preocupa por mí._

 _—Nadie más que yo se preocuparía por un cerdo como tu ¿Debo recordártelo? Además, eres mi novio, no puedes estar con nadie más a menos que yo te lo diga. —trague el trozo de pastel a fuerza, menudo comentario. —Antes de que piense en una manera de hacerte tragar mierda hazme caso. —Que boca..._

 _—Si de verdad fueras mi novio no estuvieras ordenándome que hacer como si me tratara de tu hijo o un esclavo, ser pareja no es eso y ya lo he dicho. No pienso volver, ya me di cuenta de que... Los chicos de mi edad son muy inmaduros para mí. —sonreí levemente por esto. —Sobre todo tu... ¿Algún día crecerás? Temo que te quedes solo._

 _—Dime quién te metió ideas en la cabeza para-_

 _—ya ves, ahí está a lo que me refiero, muy infantil... y tonto. —sonaba decepcionado. —Aparte de todo... Esa persona me complace mucho más de lo que tú has podido hacer en dos años, eso que ni siquiera hemos estado en la cama propiamente, tal vez cambie pronto. —me mira por su segundo, yo alzo mínimamente la taza del café que me estaba bebiendo, guiñando un ojo ante la propuesta._

 _—Maldito... gordo asqueroso...—su rostro estaba rojo a morir, furioso por motivos obvios._

 _—Te pido no llamarme otra vez, puedes decirles a mis padres que no pienso volver si ellos pretenden seguir insistiendo en esta relación sin futuro, hasta que eso no cambie seguiré lejos y feliz de ustedes. Espero que encuentres a alguien que si pueda soportarte. —se levantó de la mesa, deje unos cuantos billetes en la mesa para pagar lo que pedí y lo que Yuuri pidió._

 _Yuri se levantó de la mesa, tomando a Yuuri con brusquedad del brazo y saliendo del café con él a rastras a pesar de los reclamos en contra, los perseguí y en la calle medianamente solitaria gracias a dios logre separarlos, el rubio me miro con esa ira acumulada que tiene._

 _— ¿Qué quieres? Piérdete anciano._

 _—Eso debería decir yo, que poco respeto tienes por una expareja. —bufe molesto por su actitud, mire la muñeca de Yuuri, marcada por el fuerte tirón, al final, si es fuerte el enano. — ¿Estas bien?_

 _—S-si, no es nada..._

 _—Vamos a casa, ya hiciste lo que venias a hacer._

 _—No me digas que por esta porquería es que pretendes dejarme ¿Qué acaso no lo ves? Está a unos pasos de la tumba. —verdaderamente mi pelo es muy mal rasgo, por alguna razón nadie puede comprender que es plateado y no blanco cano. — ¿Disfrutas que te cambie los pañales abuelete?_

 _—Estamos llamando mucho la atención...—señalo Yuuri con incomodidad, verdaderamente la poca gente que transita por el lugar se nos queda mirando._

 _—Anda, sigue en tu griterío si quieres. —suspire con resignación, tomando la mano de Yuuri y comenzando a caminar en dirección a mi auto._

 _— ¡POR QUE HUYES PEDÓFILO DE MIERDA! —me grita, no hice mayor caso, entrando a mi auto. — ¡CERDO!_

 _—Que... patético. —suspire una vez alejados del lugar, Yuuri recostó la cabeza del cristal. — ¿Querías que le respondiera o algo así? —pegunte por su expresión decepcionada._

 _—No, no valía la pena ponerse a su altura. Es que... ¿crees que lo que estoy haciendo esta bien? —preguntó mirándome lleno de reocupación._

 _—Escaparte de casa no puede ser catalogado como algo bueno, pero si es en por de tu profesión supongo que no está mal._

 _Habíamos decidido, con mucho tirón de mi parte, que Yuuri empezaría desde este año en competencias, a los 18 llegaría perfectamente al GPF si yo permanecía como su entrenador. Ofrecerlo casi lo desmaya, no espero que yo diría algo como eso, pero es que no lo pude evitar, la emoción me embargo de verlo patinar, necesito estar a su lado, ayudarlo a crecer y hacer que este a mi altura._

 _—Yuri se enojará si se entera de lo que hare..._

 _—Eso no es relevante, todos pueden enojarse y no tienes porque det-_

 _—Y su entrenador también se volverá loco, Yakov debería ir a ver a un médico. —di un fuerte frenazo, casi los chocan incluso, lo mire con cara de espanto— ¿¡Q-que paso!?_

 _— ¡¿YAKOV LO ENTRENA?!_

 ** _Guys my age don't know how to treat me  
_ _Don't know how to treat me, don't know how to treat me_**

— ¿Jugando a ser el entrenador? —sonreí con diversión ante el comentario de mi antiguo entrenador, quién con su expresión de molestia me demuestra que no ha cambiado ni un poco, aunque tampoco es que hayamos perdido el contacto desde hace mucho tiempo.

—te encanta decirme eso ¿verdad?

—las veces en las que juegas con algo tan delicado.

—Creo que ya estoy grandecito para esa broma. —el niega con la cabeza, supongo que nunca podrá tomarme enserio sobre esto, tampoco lo culpo, tiene muchos más años de experiencia al igual que los demás entrenadores, yo soy algo así como él principiante.

Lo que resto del día de ayer fue una explosión masiva en las redes sociales y paginas noticieras de internet con respecto a Yuuri y a mí. Principalmente por el hecho de que Yuuri es al primer patinador que me he ofrecido para entrenar sin ninguna clase de negociación acuerdo público, aparte de coreografiar sus rutinas, cosa que muy pocos pueden ufanarse.

Soy reservado con mis cosas, incluido los dones que han quedado en mi después de mi retiro, aceptar sin más a cualquiera que desee ser mi pupilo es una aberración a mi ver. Primero fue un canadiense, al que no soporte luego de unos 3 días de contada interacción y luego estaba...

—El rumor es cierto, te has vuelto a acercar a la pista. —miro a mi otro lado, cabello rubio cenizo y determinada parte en castaño, ojos verdes y sonrisa coqueta como no puede faltar en él, Christhope Giacometti...

—Y tu debiste de volar desde Suiza solo para venir a corroborarlo. —respondí risueño.

—Es casi quimérico, considerando que a mí me has dicho que no volverías a ellas bajo ninguna clase de concepto, fuera como fuera, retirado, punto y pelota. —apoyo un brazo en mi hombro, sople un pequeño mechón de mi fleco.

—Algo de fuerza mucho mayor me trajo.

— ¿El niño? No tiene talento alguno, junto a Yurochka no tendrá posibilidad alguna. —aseguro Yakov con absoluta confianza, rodé los ojos, subestimar a Yuuri de esta manera y creerse un profesional, menuda tontera.

—Yuuri puede sorprender a cualquiera y por eso he vuelto a este ambiente ¿no viste lo que hizo ayer? —Yakov vuelve la vista a la pista, donde Yuri continua con su rutina tan artística, no lo puedo negar, el adolescente tiene su talento y merito bien merecido, sin embargo, en la parte personal es tan desgraciado que no puedo tomarme el tiempo de respetar cualquiera de sus acciones.

—Nada que no haya visto antes cuando patinaba junto a Yuri en la pista, muy poco-

—Yuuri es precioso, en todos los aspectos y como sabes... Si no eres como patinas, no tiene sentido. —lo interrumpí, es el único problema que Yuri posee a estas alturas, ojalá pudiera decírselo, no estaría mal verlo hacer lo que realmente desea, que sería muchísimo menos artístico y clásico a lo que patina en este instante.

—Mucho cariño a ese niño ¿Alguna razón en especial? Viktor. —pregunta Chris con tono insinuante hacia mí, siento una mirada en la nuca y eso me está molestando un poco.

—Es lo que no fuiste ni desde un inicio Chris, eso es lo especial. —el suizo sabe que no me gusta hablar de esto en un lugar donde cualquiera puede ir con el chisme, mi respuesta cortante no debería de haberlo sorprendido en lo más mínimo si tan bien me conoce.

—Viktor. —me giro, Yuuri está ahí, jugando con una de sus mangas. — ¿Me ayudas con el traje? No logro subir la cremallera.

—Voy. Ahora, si quieres saber más detalles invítame a un café, estaré contento de aclararte con lujo de detalles que es lo que hace a Yuuri especial. —me despedí y junto a Yuuri caminamos con paso presuroso a los vestidores. —Estabas oyendo ¿verdad?

— ¿te molesta?

—No, de haber interrumpido como novia celosa si me hubiera enfadado. —admití, él se quitó la chaqueta, su espalda con uno que otro chupón y beso esta al descubierto.

—Lo sé, preferí esperar a que terminaras de habar, aunque si me puso un poco celoso ¿Un exnovio? —asentí simplemente, subiendo la cremallera plateada. —Es muy guapo, debió gustarte mucho.

—Si, al final fue una terminación por problemas de celos justamente... Por ser su novio me pensó su entrenador y a la vez, no quería que nadie se enterara de lo que hiciera como su entrenador, fue una relación muy extraña.

 ** _Guys my age don't know how to touch me  
_ _Don't know how to love me good_**

—Los celos parecen ser tus enemigos. —rio con diversión.

—Dependiendo, los celos como los tuyos que son más... leves y con justificación me gustan, es una señal de que me deseas tanto como yo a ti. —bese su mejilla. —Así como yo te puedo celar de Yuri.

—Y no por eso me dejaras sin cuello. —suspiro ante el recuerdo.

— ¿Listo?

—Si.

Volvimos a la pista, Yuri me miro con amenaza que ignore por completo, el traje de Yuuri es similar al que uso el día anterior, en tono azul marino en lugar de negro y muchos más cristales en lugar de piel notoria por la tela casi transparente.

 ** _You've got my attention  
There's no need to hurt your self this way  
You think no one will notice you're feeling  
When you cry yourself to sleep_**

La música fuerte y que escogí justo por su vivir en anteriores tiempos se ajusta a la perfección, de notas altas y que exigen un movimientos firmes y rápidos.

 ** _You wish you were someone else  
Every night you fall to pieces  
Knowing you can't save yourself  
I can see you, I can hear you  
There's a place where the broken go  
There's a room full of second chances  
You're not stranded on your own  
You're not invisible_**

Tarareo la canción por inercia, pues desde un inicio me sentí a mí mismo dedicándosela, incluso cuando hice la coreografía lo hacía desde el punto de vista de quién la canta y no quién la sufre como es el caso de Yuuri.

 ** _I need you to believe me, can you trust me  
That what you see, is not what I see  
The reflection in the mirror's telling lies  
Cause nothing you have done could change how much I love you_**

Me siento tan. Inútil de no entender como alejar por completo esos sentimientos que lo llenan, esos que ahora drena para patinar y sentir la letra, con la que está haciendo al público llorar a moco tendido como si de la historia más triste se tratara.

 ** _You're not invisible  
I can see you as you're falling on your knees  
You're not invisible to Me_**

Finaliza, mirándome y sentado en el suelo como es. Aplaudo con fuerza junto al resto del público eufórico por su presentación. Yuuri se ha hecho ver como estrella en una sola competencia, justo como deseaba, que todos vieran de lo que se han perdido por no ver más allá de la desconfianza.

Ojalá pudiera decir que esto puede seguir tan fácil... Pero la vida no es un cuento de hadas precisamente.

 ** _Guys my age don't know how to keep me  
_** ** ** _Don't know how to keep me, don't know how to keep me_****

—Un primer lugar muy bien merecido...—sonrió, Yuuri mira la pequeña medalla que entregaron, sosteniendo el ramo y el reconocimiento, una competencia nacional rusa ganada por un japonés, eso suena hasta gracioso.

—Sin ti no lo hubiera hecho, muchas gracias por confiar en mí. —las lágrimas bajan de su rostro con sonrisa rota por el llanto incontrolable, me entrega su ramo, vuelvo a sonreír y lo beso en los labios.

—No hay nada que agradecer, esto ha sido lo más placentero que he tenido en mucho tiempo y es gracias a **_ti._** —el moquea. —Ahora, vamos a celebrarlo, se me antoja un poco de vino. —sonrió de manera que hace muchísimo tiempo no hacía, asustando a Yuuri en el trayecto, sigo sin explicarme que miedo puede dar una sonrisa boba en forma de corazón, yo la veo graciosa.

— ¡Yuuri! —la voz no la reconocí, pero Yuuri si, al girarse una mujer con ciertos kilitos se abalanzo sobre él. —Lo hiciste tan bien, fue espectacular.

— _O-Oka-san..._

— ¿Por esto te desapareciste tanto tiempo cerdo? Da un poco de sentido. —comento una chica que lleva el cabello descolorido en las puntas, su mirada aburrida se me hizo un poco incomoda... aparte ¿Qué significa Oka-san?

—vayamos a casa a celebrar ¿te parece, hijo? —interroga un hombre cuya contextura también es de gordura, veamos... Si estoy entendiendo el contexto estos son los _Padres de Yuuri,_ y viéndolos... ¿Por qué Yuuri se sentiría mal de ser gordo? —Yuri estará ahí también, gano la plata y Otabek el bronce.

—Mila gano primer lugar en la selección femenina, ella también estará. —informo la rubia, Yuuri se apartó, quedando a mi lado.

—No quiero ir a casa, menos si Yuri está ahí. —miro a otro lado, con temor de verlos a los ojos negándose a volver a casa directamente a ellos que son su familia.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? Es tu novio, deben celebrar juntos el logro del otro. —la madre de Yuuri se nota confusa. —Incluso puede venir el señor... Es el que está en los posters de tu cuarto ahora que me fijo.

—Soy su entrenador, Viktor Nikiforov. Es un placer conocerla. —me presente con un estrechón de manos a la señora y su esposo por regla de tres, asumo que la chica puede ser una prima o hermana.

—Un gusto, gracias por ayudar a Yuuri. Tantos nos habían dicho que no serviría para esto y Yuri lo reforzó, ah~ de fracaso a un pequeño campeón, es espectacular. —fruncí el entrecejo, tenían más fe en las palabras de otros que en su propio hijo, ya puedo ver por dónde queda la autoestima de Yuuri. —Pero, en fin, puede venir con nosotros, haremos una gran comida.

—No gracias, Yuuri y yo pensábamos-

— ¿Qué? ¿Irse a un hotel? —Yuri apareció, cruzado de brazos con la ira en sus ojos como no puede faltar, junto a él una chica pelirroja y un muchacho de aburrida expresión. —A joderte al gordo como el pedófilo que eres.

—Viktor no es un pedófilo. —Yuuri me defendió antes de que pudiera abrir la boca para contradecir. —Es mi pareja ¿Por qué es tan difícil que lo acepten...? ¡¿Por qué es tan difícil dejarme decidir por mi mismo?! —exclama harto del desplante de sus parientes y conocidos, como si no tuviera palabra alguna.

—Es mayor para ti Yuuri, solo míralo, ya esta canoso. —la chica saca un cigarro de la cajetilla.

—Tengo 36 años apenas. —una vena se hincha en mi frente, asumo que algún comentario peor vendrá.

—y una frente del tamaño de un aeropuerto. —burlo la pelirroja de ojo azules.

—Eso no me importa, Viktor vámonos a casa, por favor. —me pide dando pequeños tirones a mi mano.

—No te iras con este imbécil de nuevo, tenemos que hablar tu y yo, AHORA. —exige Yuri, tirando el ramo de Yuuri al suelo.

—Ya hablé contigo, terminamos y no pienso volver a casa. —frunció el entrecejo.

—aun eres muy pequeño para vivir solo. —dijo su madre con preocupación en su voz.

—Vive conmigo señora, no está solo ni en-

— ¿Un hombre de 36 viviendo con uno de 16 y diciendo que son pareja? ¿Dices que eso no es estar en peligro?

—Te está lavando el cerebro. —asegura el padre, el peso de la edad de repente es molesto, más que nunca. —Está aprovechándose de ti y alejándote de lo que te conviene.

— ¿Me conviene quién me desprecia? —sus ojos se volvieron a cristalizar. —Quienes me han lavado el cerebro toda la vida han sido ustedes que no me han permitido hacer las cosas por mi cuenta y depender de alguien para que me defienda o siquiera poder dormir por la noche... Ya no quiero vivir así y si aun con Viktor no lo consigo lo hare con alguien más que no sea ninguno de los que ustedes decidan por edad... No soporto a los chicos de mi edad.

—me estas colmando la paciencia.

— ¡Pues bien! No me interesa nada de lo que tú puedas querer decirme o hacerme, llevo tanto odiándote sin poder decirlo... Vámonos. —me suplica. Asentí sin más, si por su cuenta no es capaz de responder por lo que quiere, es porque aún no ha madurado lo suficiente en la vida, al menos así lo considero.

El paso acelerado me hace voltear y tomar a Yuuri, evitando que el rubio lo golpee. Yuuri lo observa con pavor, asumo que hasta ahora no se atrevió a golpearlo o algo peor, este niñato tiene problemas de control de ira.

— ¿Piensas solo huir cobarde de mierda? ¡DI ALGO CABRÓN! —me exige furioso. —Llevándote a mi novio para llenarlo de palabras bonitas y estancar su vida junto a ti ¿Qué acaso no ves lo patético que eres buscándote a un niño para que te la jale? Anciano...

—Tienes talento para el patinaje, debo admitirlo... Pero tu personalidad te confinara al segundo lugar a menos que cambies. No responderé nada de lo que has dicho porque significaría ponerme a tu nivel de niño haciendo berrinche por un juguete que le han quitado, quiero decirte una sola cosa...—tome su rostro con una mano. —Yuuri no es un juguete y puede hacer lo que quiere, así como vino conmigo pudo ser cualquiera, porque tu no vales la pena. —lo solté. —Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo una victoria que celebrar con mi pareja, espero que tengan un buen día.

 ** _Guys my age don't know how to touch me  
_** ** ** _Don't know how to love me good_****

 _—Viktor... ¿sientes algo por mí?_

 _—A que viene esa pregunta. —me rio con cierto nerviosismo, Yuuri gatea por la cama hasta sentarse sobre mi regazo. — ¿Yuuri?_

 _—Me gustas... y mucho...—pasa los brazos por mi cuello, jugando con mi cabello con su derecha y ladeando la cabeza, mirándome a los ojos con fijeza. —Si tu sientes algo por mí también podríamos-_

 _—Por supuesto que lo siento, sería tonto no enamorarse una persona tan bella y radiante como tú. —acaricio su rostro, él se apoya en mi mano, entrecerrando los ojos. —Pero, también es un hecho que estas hormonado, fijarte en cualquiera que sea amable contigo es una posibilidad y no es el punto..._

 _—Lo que siento no son solo hormonas y de serlo, me enamoraría de ti de nuevo, todas las veces que haga falta. —junto sus labios con los míos, mis manos bajaron a su cintura, apretándola un poco, puedo sentir a medias el coxis. —Cuando me ves... Me haces sentir como lo que no soy y es tan diferente, quiero que me hagas sentir así aún más ¿sí?_

 _—Hacerte sentir **lindo** supongo. —ciertamente lo he estado viendo como si se tratara de la octava maravilla del plante ay es que para mí se ha vuelto así. —Eso es poco Yuuri... Puedo hacerte sentir estrellas. —comento pícaro, metiendo mis manos por debajo de su ropa. —Todo lo que desees._

 _—Demuéstramelo. —susurra insinuante, sus manos baja por mi nuca y comienza a acariciar mis hombros, causándome escalofríos. Jeh... Quede en duda de quién hizo ver estrellas al otro._

* * *

—Conseguí hablar con un abogado, dado tu estatus de deportista con gran impacto a nivel nacional y de origen japonés, es posible presentarte ante el gobierno como un buen candidato a deportista nacional en Japón y así obtengas un salario, con lo que te puedas sustentar y de la misma manera justificar tu huida de casa.

—te van a acusar de secuestro a ti.

—y a ellos de abandono además de permitir que alguien te incite a actos ilegales como relaciones sexuales en público... Hay muchos caminos para poder estar juntos, lo que de verdad importa aquí es que de verdad tú lo quieras. —me acunclillo frente a él.

—Si lo quiero, lo que me preocupa es que pueda traerte problemas a ti.

Quede un tanto pensativo al respecto, dando una pequeña vuelta al verdadero problema de esta situación. _La diferencia de edad,_ Yuuri ni siquiera está cerca de la mayoría de edad, aún falta más de un año para eso y estar conmigo en una relación puede tomarse como algo muy sospechoso y pesimamente visto.

—Puedo... ayudarte a ir a Japón tu solo, mandarte el dinero que necesites para acabar el colegio y sigas practicando, iré cuando haya competencias importantes y-

— ¿Qué? —me mira con confusión. —pero acabas de decirme que estarías conmigo.

—Es lo que deseo, traería problemas a los dos y hasta que esto no pueda estar en pleno bien... Podríamos separarnos, sería solo hasta que cumplas los 18, no me costaría nada esperarte hasta ese momento.

—No quiero.

—Yuuri.

— ** _NO_** quiero. —enfatizo. —Acompáñame, por favor, no lo haremos más si eso funciona, tampoco diré que tuvimos sexo en algún momento, pero por favor no me dejes, te necesito. —sollozo apretando mi mano.

—Puedes encontrarte a alguien mejor en Japón, más... Joven, son veinte años, se ve mal, nos verán mal.

—A nadie le va a interesar más que para fastidiarnos, si de verdad me amas querrías superar eso conmigo. Viktor... Vamos a Japón, Corea, Estados Unidos... Solo no me dejes.

Respire profundamente, por qué debo ser tan malditamente débil a sus ojos llorosos y a mis propios sentimientos y deseos.

 ** _So I'm never going back (never going back, never going back)  
_** ** ** _No, I'm never going back (never going back, never going back)_****

—Deberíamos comprar un estante para poner tus premios, veamos cual acaba más lleno, si el tuyo o el mio, será una divertida competencia.

—N-no podría superarte, eso es imposible Viktor.

—Yo creo que, si lo podrías hacer, si sigues siendo la persona más bella de mi mundo ¿te digo algo? Eso serás siempre. —se sonrojo a un extremo casi absurdo, los ladridos de Makkachin por nuestro regreso resuenan en la casa, brinca más sobre Yuuri que en mí, este perro es un poco traicionero. —Alguien sabe quién es el nuevo campeón del GPF.

—Es un perro, no creo que lo entienda ¿Verdad que no? —Juega con la cara del caniche, haciendo muecas. —Llamare a Yuzuru más grande para agradecerle por cuidarlo.

—Tu primo es el único que me cae bien de tu familia, aparte de ser oportuno de vivir aquí en USA.

Deje el par de maletas a un lado en la casa ordenada y con un resaltante estante donde descansan mis premios de patinador, ahora debo poner uno nuevo para poner los que Yuuri ha ganado en estos dos años que hemos vivido y estado juntos como una pareja normal, olvidando en lo absoluto las cuestiones que son éticas.

Salir de Rusia fue teóricamente fácil, establecernos en USA si fue un poco más difícil, pero nada que no pudimos lograr, viajar a Japón se hacía cansado, valía la pena por el triunfo que tenía Yuuri como patinador, el reconocimiento que obtenía muy aparte de mí, pues es por su cuenta y no en base a "Viktor Nikiforov es su entrenador"

Durante el GPF, su primera vez en esta importante competencia, gano el oro, pasamos su cumpleaños en Rusia por muy irónico que suene, lo pasamos muy bien a pesar de todos con unos amigos nuevos que hizo, Phichit Chulanont, Seung-Gil Lee, Michelle Crispino y Emil Nekola.

Yuri nos molestó nada más un poco, pareciendo un resentido a pesar del tiempo y la familia de Yuuri se mantuvo muy a raya, limitándose a enviar un regalo y nada más. Fue mejor así, amargar el momento me hubiera hecho enfadar.

—Iré a comprar algo de cenar, ya vuelve.

— ¿Eh? Acabamos de llegar, puedo cocinar algo. —se ofrece confuso por mi repentino interés por salir.

—Traeré comida China. —doy un beso a su mejilla. —ya vuelvo. —cierro la puerta con rapidez, corriendo al auto antes de que se le ocurra salir de la casa a evitar que me vaya.

Primero compro la comida china, olerla para darme hambre y más excusas para haber gastado tanto dinero en ella. Seguido me bajo en la tienda de mascotas que atienden unas curiosas muchachas, la cuales al verme corren a buscar lo que hace ya varios meses había pedido, metiéndolo en una caja con hoyos y poniendo un moño en esta caja.

— ¿Seguras que lo hará? —pregunte dudosos, la caja casi saltaba en mis manos.

—Costo lo suyo, pero estamos seguras de que lo hará. —asegura la de cabello negro, me recuerda a la chica del aro siendo franco, una de gordas mejillas y gafas me entrega una bolsa.

—El collar y la placa.

—No aseguramos que no se duerma de camino, el auto le da sueño. —me advierte la última, creo que es mejor que vaya dormido si lo pienso muy bien. Agradezco y me subo al auto de nuevo, dejando y asegurando la caja en el asiento de co-piloto. Me pase varios semáforos para llegar pronto a casa, ya se está haciendo de noche incluso, el cambio de horaria es una mierda.

Como pude entre con todo en mano, Yuuri bajo las escaleras y tomo la comida China, colocándola en la mesa, viendo con extrañeza la caja con moño y agujeros.

— ¿y eso?

—Había faltado mi regalo de cumpleaños. —sonreí, dejando la caja en el suelo y abriéndola, de la caja salto un cachorro de caniche marrón, el cual corre y salta a la pierna de Yuuri. Lo recoge con manos temblorosas, el perrito le ladra, de forma aguda y adorable, lamiendo la nariz de mi novio.

—Vi-Viktor...—tartamudeo moqueando. —E-es precioso...—el perrito ladea la cabeza, mostrando la cinta que rodea su cuello, me acerque un poco, quedando delante de Yuuri. Él se fija en esto y se paraliza por un segundo, llevando su mano a la cinta y tirando de esta, con el brillante aro. —Tu...

— ¿Me harías el honor? —me arrodillo sonriendo, tarde mucho haciendo esto, en primera pidiendo que entrenaran al cachorro para correr apenas saliera de la caja y luego, moviera la cabeza para mostrar el anillo, esas mujeres estaban fascinadas por mi idea para pedir matrimonio a pesar de no ser muy original.

Yuuri se tapa la boca con una mano, llorando mientras me asiente e intenta no dejar caer al perro que Makkachin observa receloso. Lo abrazo, asfixiando al pobre perro en el proceso.

Nuestro silencio mutuo no hizo más que permitir que este momento llegara, habiendo disimulado nuestra relación ahora ya no es necesario, llegado el compromiso que chicos de su edad no podrían ni siquiera pensar seriamente.

Ah~ Quién diría, que la diferencia es lo que permitiría el inicio a algo tan especial.


End file.
